Valley of the Kings
by RandomPerson164
Summary: 1915. Ohio Flynn and Rhode Island Fletcher set off to snatch an ancient idol from the grasp of the evil Dr. Doofenshmirtz, and find themselves in central Ireland. A girl from Rhode Island's past sets them on a new course, sending the three into an even larger story than they ever wanted to know. R&R please! Rated K for violence.
1. Chapter 1

**_Ohio Flynn and Rhode Island Fletcher in:_ The Valley of the Kings**

**Chapter One – Easy Escape**

The sun cast a warm glow across the Emerald Isle, lighting up the pristine green hills like a springtime Christmas tree. High in the trees ringing the hills, birds sang songs of joy into the crisp morning air, cheering on the day with their carefree tunes. Everything was beautiful; many would say that it could have been the best day ever.

The scene was interrupted by the sound of motorcar engines revving across the country.

"Faster, Fletcher!" A point-nosed archeologist turned around to catch a glance at their pursuer, a German man in a white fedora, in the motorcar behind them. He turned to his partner, the green-haired young man behind the wheel. "We need to go faster, Rhode Island, or else Doofenshmirtz is going to catch up!"

Rhode Island Fletcher put his foot on the gas, wrenching the wheel toward a small copse of oaks. Crashing through the trees, they raced through the next field, getting closer to the winding river at the other side with every second.

"Good idea! We have to give him the slip." Ohio Flynn snatched up a burlap sack that was sitting beside him. "I've got the idol! Ready?"

Rhode Island nodded, cutting off a length of rope and wedging it onto the gas pedal. He lifted his foot and the car kept going.

"Good. Three, two, one…Jump!"

The pair leaped out of the motorcar, skidding to a halt just inches from the surface of the river. The car behind, driven by the one and only Doofenshmirtz, tried to swerve out of the way in time, but was a moment too late. The car flipped into the water, sinking quickly into its depths. Two heads surfaced the river after a moment of silence.

"I'll be back for you, Ohio Flynn!" Doof called out, thrashing in haste to swim against the river's current. "I'll get my hands on that idol if it's the last thing I do!"

"No, you won't!" A robotic voice replied cheerily, belonging to a floating robotic head that used to be attached to a robotic body.

"Oh shut it, Norm," Doof murmured, disappearing down a bend in the river.

Ohio smiled. "He put up quite an effort just to get this thing." He removed the idol from the sack: a small statue of an ancient Indian man with a broken ear. It wasn't impressive, but it was old, and that was what mattered in this case. "I'm still not too sure what it is, but at least it's safe. We need to get it to a museum though. Do you have the map?"

In response, Rhode Island grabbed a piece of paper out of his pocket and unfolded it until it displayed the entire continent of Europe.

"As always, you have come fully prepared." Ohio took a glance at the farthest west island of the British Isles, then at the river before them. "This river runs out to sea. That's west. That means that if we follow it upstream, then we'll reach a town in no time."

Rhode Island stood, snatching up the idol and lifting his partner to his feet.

"Well, I know what we're going to do today," Ohio said. "We're going to start walking."

A/N: A quick introduction for my latest fanfic. After watching the Phineas and Ferb episode Phineas and Ferb and the Temple of Juatchadoon for something like the twentieth time, I felt like exploring more on the sort of adventures that Ohio and RI would embark on. Try to guess what I took inspiration for the idol from.


	2. Chapter 2

**Chapter Two – Birmingham Baxter**

The city of Limerick wasn't a far cry from impressive. Not only did it have a genre of poetry named after it, but it also sported some of the best pubs and restaurants in Ireland. The buildings within sported tall brick walls and dark red doors, and every street was lined with black iron gates. The city itself spanned miles, overtaking the river that divided it and forcing back the green fields all around.

As the two adventurers started along the city's streets, the sun was dipping down beneath the horizon and casting an orange glow over the buildings. People were crowding the streets, ready to go home and rest after a long day out on the town. Buildings were closing down for the night, the inner lights dimming as their owners retreated to the streets.

"It looks like they're still open," Ohio said, pointing at a small restaurant a few meters down the street, a sign hanging above the door reading _ZWETON_. The light was still on in the front window, a strange sight in the nearly dark street. Ohio approached it and, with Rhode Island behind him, knocked on the front door. "Hello? Is anyone there?"

"We're closed!" The voice came from somewhere inside. It obviously belonged to a she, and had a slight British accent to it. Just a moment later the door opened and it revealed the speaker: a girl about Ohio's age, with platinum blonde hair and bright green eyes. "You'll have to come back tomorrow."

"I'm sorry to disturb you," Ohio said, taking off his hat. Rhode Island followed suit. "We were just looking for directions. We need to know where the nearest Ethnography museum is."

But the girl wasn't listening to him. Instead, her gaze was resting confusedly on Rhode Island. "Fletcher?"

Rhode Island glanced up, a slight look of recognition in his eyes. "Baxter?"

The girl smiled and shook her head. "I didn't expect to see you around here, Fletcher. Gone over to the States, I see."

Rhode Island simply shrugged.

Ohio raised an eyebrow. "You know her?"

"Yes," Rhode Island said in his own quiet fashion. "She –"

The boom of thunder cut him off as rain droplets started pouring down from the clouds. Lightning flashed somewhere along the horizon.

"Thunderstorm," the girl murmured, turning and stepping back inside. "Fantastic. Why don't you two come inside? Unless you'd prefer to be soaking wet all night."

Both boys decided that wouldn't be too fun, so they followed her in, sitting down at a table pushed against the wall.

"Do either of you want anything? I have some leftover cocoa in the back." Without waiting for an answer, the girl disappeared into a back room, and soon returned with three steaming cups. She handed one to each of the visitors, and cradled the last in her own hands.

"Thank you," Ohio murmured, taking a sip. After a full day of walking, he felt better already.

"I'm sorry for my outburst earlier," The girl said cheerily, sitting down at their table. "You'd be surprised how many Irishmen try to get free food by coming in after closing. So Fletcher, who's your friend?"

"Ohio Flynn," Rhode Island supplied. "American archeologist."

"You don't say." The girl smiled at Ohio. "I'm Birmingham Baxter."

"Pleasure," Ohio replied. "Why do they call you Birmingham?"

"Birmingham, England is where I'm from," Birmingham said with a shrug. "My real name's Elizabeth, but please don't call me that. I _hate_ it."

Ohio nodded. "Fair enough."

"While I was in England, Birmingham's father was my mentor," Rhode Island added. "He taught me everything I knew. And of course, he taught his daughter as well."

"That's enough about me," Birmingham insisted with a nervous laugh. "How did you two make your way to Ireland?"

Ohio quickly explained their position: recovering the Peruvian idol from a remote Portuguese village, getting captured in northern Spain and escaping, being chased across the Celtic Sea, and finally losing their German adversary in the Irish farmlands.

"Doofenshmirtz," Birmingham murmured angrily.

"You know him?" Rhode Island asked quietly.

"A little too well." Birmingham shook her head. "He used to work with my father on one of his excavations. Then he sort of…lost it. Ever since he's been trying to get back at him by stealing artifacts that he's excavated. He's failed so far."

"That's strange," Ohio said, scratching his chin. "Doofenshmirtz has been following us for a while now." He took another look at the wooden idol they retrieved.

"Well, I'm sure that you won't be seeing him for a while now…But it's getting late," Birmingham said suddenly. "There's an inn down the street that's open for another hour. You two could stay there for the night and start traveling in the morning. There's an ethnography museum in central Dublin, and I'm sure they'll welcome a new piece on their collection."

Ohio stood and tipped his hat to Birmingham. "Thanks for all your help," he said as he and Rhode Island stepped outside into the thin drizzle that was the remains of the thunderstorm.

Birmingham closed the door behind them. The lights inside of the restaurant went out.

A/N: I need characters. I'm planning on having an excavation team later in the story, so if anyone has any ideas, PM me about them!


	3. Chapter 3

A/N: I love you people :) I've gotten so many different ideas for characters, and I'm going to have a good time integrating them all into the story! Thank you all!  
EDIT: I separated the paragraphs towards the end. Sorry about that. :)

**Chapter Three – The Irish Independent**

Morning came early to Limerick. As the sun rose over the eastern horizon and cast its glow over the city, people crowded the streets on their way to their jobs, briefcases and trench coats in tow. The lights flickered on in buildings all the way down the avenue, brightening the city with every passing second. Wrens and orioles sang songs of welcome to the sun that seemed to make even the most tired of commuters smile as they walked.

Ohio watched this for a moment from the first-floor room of the inn where he and Rhode Island had taken shelter for the night. It was something he didn't often get to do. Usually, when the pair was in a new city, there would be no time to relax and take in the views; instead they'd spend their days following treasure maps or running from the people who keep trying to take the artifacts they save.

Something inside his head made him look away. Something that was whispering, _danger, danger._ Some sort of premonition, something that gave him the oddest feeling of being watched.

"Forget it, Flynn," Ohio murmured. "You're overwhelmed. You just need to clear your head, that's all." Snatching up his dark brown jacket, he glanced back at the still sleeping Rhode Island before stepping out the door and onto the street.

-x-

Within ten minutes, the crowds of rush hour had diminished into a small trickle of people, the people who wandered the city during the day purely for fun. Ohio slipped into a group of pedestrians and glanced around at the architecture of Limerick. _Maybe there's a museum closer to here than Dublin. If so, surely one of the locals could direct us there…_ He noticed a familiar figure stepping down from the steps of a small townhouse wedged between the vendors of Catherine Street, a light blue sweater over her shoulders and a newspaper in hand. She made her way down the street with her head bent, and Ohio couldn't help but follow her.

She continued down the street until reaching the crest of a hill, pulling a rolled-up bundle of paper out of the canvas bag hanging from her shoulder. She shook her head, staring out at the emerald green fields in the distance. She had a worried look on her face, but it seemed to diminish a little when she looked out at the scenery.

Ohio followed her gaze. "It _is_ a beautiful sight."

Birmingham jumped at the sound of his voice, turning to face him. She sighed with relief when she recognized his face. "I didn't expect you to still be here, Mr. Flynn. I assumed you were on your way to Dublin already."

"My name's Ohio," he said with a smile. "Mr. Flynn is my father. And we will be leaving as soon as RI wakes up."

"He's still asleep?" Birmingham asked amusedly.

Ohio shrugged. "He was awake half the night trying to get us two train tickets to Dublin. I'd say he deserves some rest." He decided to change the subject before there could be too long of a silence. "How are you?"

"Not too well. Have you seen today's newspaper?" Birmingham handed him the newspaper. The main headline: _**ARCHEOLOGIST FOUND MISSING FROM PLYMOUTH HOTEL ROOM.**_

"It's my father," she started. "He's been traveling through England for the past few days. The reporters wouldn't say why, but he told me that he was recruiting fellow adventurers to start an excavation at…" She lowered her voice. "The locals don't like talking about it."

"Why not?"

"Beats me. I think someone's brother went there and never returned. But that's beside the point. I have to go to Plymouth and find him."

"Wait a minute!" Ohio scratched his chin. "Do you know if he had any important artifacts with him?"

"He didn't. But he was on the trail of one of the most important treasures in Africa. It's supposed to be in the Valley of the Kings."

"The Valley of the Kings?" Ohio smiled in awe. "What exactly was he looking for? The statues of Tutankhamen? Cleopatra's tomb?"

"Even better." Birmingham folded the newspaper in half. "He was looking for an artifact that he's been searching for his whole life. The mythical Gold Platypus of the forgotten pharaoh Theidondumuch."

"Theidondumuch? I haven't heard of him."

"Exactly!" Birmingham smiled proudly. "He's one pharaoh that's been lost to the ages."

Ohio thought for a moment. "Do you think it's possible that your father might have been kidnapped because someone else was after the Platypus too?"

Birmingham sighed. "It's always a possibility. I hate thinking about that though. But we have to do something."

"We'll come with you," Ohio replied, just as the thought came to his mind. Birmingham smiled surprisedly. "Would you?"

"Of course. You are a friend, after all."

They both turned as they heard a yawn, and saw Rhode Island walking toward them, his eyes drooping tiredly. "What did I miss?"

"Rhode Island," Ohio said with an adventurous glint in his eye, "we're going to England!"


	4. Chapter 4

**Chapter Four – Plymouth**

_This is the place?_

Ohio glanced back at the name scrawled on a scrap of paper that was grasped tightly in his hand. The Dolphin Hotel, Plymouth, England. _It took a 15-hour ride on a ferry across the English Channel to get here, and this is the hotel?_ The place was a dump. It could've been built using a pile of driftwood, a few metal rods, and a whole lot of glue. Ugly stained glass windows showed renderings of old sea tales: serpents, mermaids, and – displayed on the crest decorating the glass above the door – dolphins.

"This is the place," Birmingham said, stepping through the plain front doors and into the warmth of the building.

There was a grey-haired man behind the reception desk just inside of the door, scrawling something on a pad of paper. He glanced up when he saw movement, and his eyes lit up with amusement. "Ah, welcome, welcome! What can I do for you young travelers?"

Birmingham smiled kindly. "If you don't mind, could you tell us what room Dr. Baxter was staying at?"

"Baxter? The man that disappeared not too long ago?" He scratched his chin thoughtfully. "Are you family?"

"I'm his daughter." She gestured to Ohio and Rhode Island, who took a standing place beside her. "And these are a few family friends."

The man glanced down at a thick, leather-bound book that sat before him on the desk, turning a few pages before pointing to a name. "Baxter, H. Checked in five days ago. Room 115, on the first floor*." He nodded toward a door on the opposite wall. "Stairs are over there."

"Thank you," Ohio said with a smile, starting up the stairs after Birmingham.

The man at the desk stared off in their direction, the humor in his eyes fading into nothing. Without looking down he picked up a pen from in front of him and continued his writing.

-x-

It was a medium-sized room, with a single window on the wall across from the door and a chest of drawers next to the bed in the corner. Saying it was messy would've been an understatement. A suitcase lay on top of the bed, its contents spilling out all across the floor. Each of the drawers in the chest was open and empty.

Rhode Island said what they were all thinking: "This place is a mess."

The three stepped farther inside to investigate, and Birmingham picked up something from off the ground: a black fedora with a dark gray ribbon around the crown. "This is his favorite hat," she said quietly. "He always has this with him. He wouldn't just leave it like this."

"What's this?" Ohio said from across the room. Pulling her attention away from the hat, Birmingham saw him holding a small leather-bound notebook, the paper yellowed with age. He had it open to the first page. "There's some sort of message inside here. It looks like Greek."

Birmingham took the notebook from him and glanced down at the message. "It _is_ Greek." _Elizabeth, I'm sure you're wondering why there is a note addressed to you in the front of this old notebook. You're probably reading this right now and laughing at how silly I sound. Well, I won't be with you forever. I know that you've wanted to follow in my footsteps. If I don't get the chance to finish what I started, I want you to find the Golden Platypus of __Theidondumuch. It would be one of the biggest finds of your or anyone's life, and you deserve a chance to follow your dream. All of my notes are in here. Just remember that I'll always be here for you. Yours truly, Henry Baxter._

Birmingham stared down at the page, entranced in the words that leapt off the page at her. She turned the page, revealing a message transcribed in another language. A caption in Greek: _Found on a stone tablet dating back to 1400 BC._ "Can either of you read hieroglyphics?"

Rhode Island, without saying a word, took the notebook from Birmingham and reached down in his pocket. He removed a small pair of spectacles and placed them on the tip of his nose before he started reading. "Salt in the ocean disappears with time, as does the gold of the world. The ocean holds the last piece of the puzzle, and if you find the salt, you'll " He paused for a moment. "The word _salt_ is spelled with an 'O.'"

"An 'O?' Fantastic," Birmingham murmured.

Ohio shook his head confusedly. "What's this _solt_, and what does it have to do with anything?"

"SOLT." Birmingham flipped through the notebook, carefully scanning each page. "The Searchers of Lost Things. Essentially, they're a group of young adventurers that search for and preserve historical treasures. It was formed in ancient times, when a group of Egyptian teenagers discovered a dinosaur skull in modern-day Niger. They knew it was important, so they created a group to keep artifacts like the skull safe. Groups within the organization soon spread all over Europe and Western Asia, and over all they helped discover thousands of artifacts."

Ohio nodded. "Interesting. How come I've never heard of them?"

"A great many members disappeared mysteriously sometime during the 1400s. No one's sure why, but it may have had something to do with the several wars going on at the time." She opened the notebook back to the front. "Several pages are ripped out. The English pages, no doubt."

"English pages?"

"My father always wrote his notes down twice: once in English and once in another language. To make sure he'd still have them in case of an emergency. These are gone." Birmingham paused. "What did it say about SOLT?"

Rhode Island put away his glasses. "When we find the salt, we'll find the gold."

"There's one remaining group of SOLT members that I know of. They're located in western Morocco…Bagghar, I think. If they have next piece of the puzzle, then we'll be one step closer to finding the tomb."

"I think we can handle that," Ohio said with a smile, turning to his partner. "Hey Rhode Island, do you remember where you put the biplane?"

*I think I should make this clear: by first floor I mean first floor in British terms. If you're American, then for you it's the second floor.


	5. Chapter 5

**A/N: I'm uber sorry for not updating like I should have! (For those who aren't Germanically inclined, the word _uber _means 'super' in German.) I'm still trying to get used to it not being summer, and I have projects due literally every day this week. Well, not literally, but it feels like it. I'll try to update at least once a week, probably on weekends, but I can't make any promises! **

**Chapter Five – Bagghar**

The clear blue of the North Atlantic Ocean gave way to the orange sands and shadowed hills of Africa as the plane buzzed through the clouds, dipping down toward the ground. It hovered above the hard-packed dirt, just inches off the ground, before landing and slowly shuddering to a halt at the outskirts of a large town pressed against the curve of the sea.

As the wind died down around them, the pilot removed his aviator cap and glanced back at the other passengers. "So this is Bagghar?" Ohio asked .

"This is it," Birmingham replied, climbing out of the biplane and landing lightly on the ground. "I've been here once before, with my father."

"Cool." Ohio glanced at the whitewashed buildings of the city below them. "Do you know what you're looking for?"

"Sort of. We're looking for a medallion the size and shape of a lotus flower. But I don't know where it could be." She reached into the bag hanging over her shoulder and pulled out her father's black fedora, putting it on. "For now, we'll just wing it."

Ohio smiled encouragingly. "Agreed."

-x-

The three wandered the back streets of the city, searching People were rare back behind the buildings, since everyone was packed in the main streets, so they assumed it would be easier

"According to these notes," Birmingham was saying, paging through her father's notebook, "the pharaoh had three clues that would reveal the location of his tomb, so that he would never be forgotten." _That certainly worked well for him._ "The first is a medallion shaped like a lotus flower, with an inscription on the back detailing what the next clue would be. It should be in the hands of SOLT – if my father's notes are right."

"If you were a group of teenagers who belong to a nearly-extinct organization," Ohio started, glancing into the open doorway of a mosque as they passed, "where would you stay?"

"Maybe they would be in hiding," Rhode Island replied. "If so many groups mysteriously disappeared, they probably wouldn't want the same fate, so they hid from the eye of the world."

"Wow, two lines. You're chatty today!" Birmingham snapped the notebook shut. "And you're right. They probably did go into hiding, and it might be weeks before we even –"

_SNAPP!_

The next thing they knew, they were hanging upside down, ropes fixed around their ankles and holding them just inches above the ground. Their hats hit the dirt with a soft _thump_.

"What just happened?" Ohio asked, glancing in the direction that would normally be down and seeing bright blue sky.

"I don't know…" Birmingham paused when she heard footsteps, and a voice that continually grew louder as it came toward them.

A boy about Ohio's age came around the corner, chattering to himself excitedly. His hair was a mix of blond and brown, and his brown eyes were wide open and sparkling with the thrill of victory. "My traps worked! I finally caught those two-timing wild dogs that stole our food the other–" He stopped in his tracks, staring at the three hanging by their ankles, and his smile faded. "Dang, it's not the dogs." He turned back to the way he came, raising his voice. "Sorry, Monty! False alarm."

"If it's not them, then what did you catch, Tick?" The voice came from a building about a block down the street. A person stuck her head out the door: they caught a glance of bright red hair. She ran down toward them, clasping a light brown hat in one hand.

Birmingham picked up her father's fedora from the ground and bushed off the dust, setting her gaze on the red-haired girl. "Is that you, Monty?"

"Elizabeth!" Monty smiled kindly. "What are you doing here?"

"Please, just call me Birmingham. And right now, I'm hanging by my ankles from a dog trap. Don't mind me, I'll just find a way to get _myself_ down."

"Oh you. Always joking." Monty stepped around them and loosened a single rope. She smiled with amusement when the three landed hard on their heads, and held out a hand to each of them to help them up from the ground. "The name's Montana," she said to the boys. "Montana Flynn. But you can call me Monty. Everyone does."

"Ohio Flynn. Nice to meet you," Ohio responded, studying her for a moment. "Is Montana just a nickname?"

"Oh, no. It's actually my name." Montana rolled her eyes. "You wouldn't believe how often I'm asked that." She turned to Birmingham. "Since you don't look like you're staying anywhere yet, how about coming back to the camp?"

**A/N: Thank you to everyone who let me use their OCs! And if yours hasn't been**

**-Montana Flynn belongs to iheartphinabella05**

**-SOLT and Tick belong to FanFreak1**


End file.
